


Mattress

by AmmoLovesJyron



Series: DURBAN [2]
Category: Byron Langley - Fandom, Joe Sugg - Fandom, ThatcherJoe - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BoyxBoy, Broe, Fun stuff?, Jyron, M/M, Orgasms, Slash, Smut, Their first time, could be considered a hook up?, tbc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmoLovesJyron/pseuds/AmmoLovesJyron
Summary: When Joe first met Byron Langley, he wasn’t predicting it would go this well.“Joe had a sudden flashback to the first time he’d met Byron; only a few hours later Byron was fucking him into the hotel mattress, and then again against the shower wall.”





	Mattress

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Just wanted to say this is going to be part of a series about Byron coming out to his family- it's just their first hook up at the moment, but it's going to get good. Stay tuned for the series that I'm probably going to call Durban or something stupid like that. This one shot will make more sense once that's published. Consider this a preview :)

Byron was barely twenty-one when he first met Joe, with his bright blue eyes and innocent smile. He had introduced himself, shook hands with Joe, and hugged Caspar. Josh had also introduced himself to Byron and taken note that he seemed completely innocent.

The group had hung out at the beach for a while, and Byron had given Joe his number so they could catch up again the next day.

 

Much later on, in the dark of the night, Joe sent a Whatsapp message to Byron.

**Joe Sugg: you awake?**

**Byron Langley: sure am**

**Joe Sugg: why are you awake?**

**Byron Langley: just cos**

**Joe Sugg: okay, well do you want to hang out?**

**Byron Langley: ur in the hotel room on the top floor right? The penthouse?**

**Joe Sugg: Caspar and Josh are asleep**

**Joe Sugg: yeah**

**Byron Langley: be right over**

Joe flopped on to his back in bed, putting his phone to the side. He’d been thinking about Byron all day since he met him, and for the first time the thoughts worried him- he’d never felt that way about someone before, not the way he felt toward the younger, taller man who was barely legal to be drinking. His blue eyes and welcoming smile put everyone into a trance in the near vicinity, and Joe had to admit he felt drawn in too. He’d just wanted to stop vlogging and get to _really_ know Byron- where was he born, what was his favourite song, what did he fear?

Actually, Joe already knew what Byron feared- Caspar had tapped Byron on the shoulder in the water and told him not to move because there was a sting ray directly beneath him. Byron had just about shit his shorts, staying still until Josh started laughing so hard he was having trouble standing. Byron had looked between the two, checked under his feet, then come closer to swim around where Joe had been paddling slightly.

 

Joe was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on the hotel room door- was Byron really that quick?

 

“Hey bru.”

“Hey mate.”

The British and the South African looked each other up and down, before Byron held up a plastic shopping bag.

“Want to sit in your room and drink?”

“Sure.”

 

Joe gestured to the bed, awkwardly gathering his underwear and clothing that had been strewn on the bedroom floor earlier while he was looking for clothes to wear to dinner. He tried to apologise to Byron, who just chuckled.

“You- uh- here.”

He held up a bottle of lube, and Joe blushed profusely. He went to reach for it, to hide it forever in the bottom of his suitcase, but Byron held on to the offending bottle. The previously _innocent smile_ was now covered by a more… _devilish smirk_. He held the bottle above his head, looking Joe in the eyes.

“So, you fuck yourself?”

Joe’s eyes widened at the language Byron used- he didn’t even blush when he said it, and Joe stepped closer to reach for the bottle.

“Yes, if you need to know-“

“You’re really hot when you’re all blushy and cute.”

Joe blushed deeper, and he felt his stomach shift- did Byron know about his feelings?

Byron leaned close to his ear, holding Joe’s waist with his free hand.

“Do you want this as much as I do?”

“Please,” Joe whimpered- he was humiliated at what escaped from his lips, and while Byron tossed the lube to the side then let both of his large hands wander down Joe’s body to his ass, Joe realised he wanted this. He _really_ , _really_ wanted this.

“Byron, I want _you_.”

Byron smiled, stepping back. He removed his body from where it was pressed against Joe’s, gesturing to the bed.

“Lie down.”

 

Laying flat on his back Joe watched as Byron tossed his hoodie on to the floor, this followed by his shirt. He revealed a toned chest and stomach, the only hair visible was his happy trail that travelled down into his boxers. Joe’s mouth watered- would Byron let him touch it?

Joe was interrupted from his thoughts as Byron climbed on to the bed, hovering over him with his knees to brace himself. Joe smiled, looking up at Byron who smiled back.

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

And Joe couldn’t help as he leaned up just enough to capture Byron’s plump lips in a perfect first kiss- while he was young, it was obvious Byron had kissing experience, and when he swiped his tongue on the roof of Joe’s mouth Joe moaned loudly, his hands trembling as he felt his crotch tightening in his sweatpants. Byron kept the kiss going for a moment or so, before he pulled away.

“Did you close the door?” He asked, reaching for Joe’s shirt. Joe nodded breathlessly, looking around Byron to double check.

“We’re good,” he replied, and Byron smiled.

“Arms up then.”

 

Byron’s kisses were perfect, in the exact spot Joe wanted them, and he didn’t have to do much to get him to move. Byron was hovering around his stomach mouthing against the skin, when suddenly he looked up.

“Grab the lube for me?”

Joe tossed it over, Byron catching it with one hand while undoing the string on Joe’s sweatpants with the other. He yanked them and Joe’s Calvin Kleins down, Joe letting out a quiet hiss when his member came into contact with the air. Byron groaned, and Joe saw his hand sneak down to his unzipped jeans to give himself a few pumps. Joe slapped his hand away.

“Let me help.”

He pushed Byron’s shoulder so he was now on top of the younger, slipping his hand past the waistband of his boxers to become acquainted with the bulge that was giving Byron so much grief. He grabbed a hold of the member, feeling it pulsing in his hand. Joe gave a couple of experimental pumps and decided he wanted to do this so picked up speed, looking down at Byron who smiled. Before Joe knew it, he was flat on his back again and Byron was between his thighs.

“This is going to feel weird for a sec, tell me if you want me to stop,” Byron explained. Joe nodded, watching with heavy breaths as Byron breathed on his entrance. He blew on it for a moment, Joe sucking in air.

“Byron, what are you-“

At that moment Byron slid his tongue into Joe’s entrance, flicking it for a moment before slowly pulling out. Joe moaned, head falling as he grasped at the hotel sheets. Byron kept up with the tongue-thrusts for a couple of minutes, before he stood. His member was at full height up against his stomach as it poked out of his jeans, and Joe didn’t know what to do, or say, or think-

“-you okay?”

“Yeah, oh. Yeah, I’m okay. I just- can I touch it?”

“If you want.”

Byron made the go ahead motion and Joe inched off the bed until he was on his knees in eye-view of Byron’s lower half, and it made his mouth water all over again. He reached a hand out, touching the length for a moment, before getting closer and kissing the tip a couple of times. Byron’s hand instinctively went to Joe’s hair, holding his fringe from his face.

“Have you done this before?” He asked between quiet moans, Joe humming a no.

“No, but I’ve received a couple, and I think I get it.”

“If you’re sure. I can blow you first if you want-“

“-something tells me you don’t just get girls.”

“That assumption would be correct.”

Joe’s mouth went around the head of Byron’s member, and the South African broke out a deep moan as Joe swirled his tongue around the tip. While he dipped down occasionally, Byron found his hips wanting to move and struggled to hold them back, another moan escaping through his teeth as Joe slid down further toward the base. The part that he couldn’t reach was being jerked off, and Byron felt the warning pressure building in his stomach. With that in mind, he gently held Joe’s cheek to lightly pull him away.

“Are you sure?” He asked, making eye contact with Joe who nodded.

“I knew from the second I met you.”

“Oh good, so it wasn’t just me.”

Byron helped Joe up, rubbing his knees, before laying him on the bed. Joe watched as he opened the bottle that had started this whole thing, Byron getting comfortable between his thighs.

“Okay, ready?”

“Yeah. Byron please.”

 

Byron spent a couple of seconds teasing around Joe’s entrance, slipping the tip of his finger in and out, until he saw Joe completely relax and pushed his index finger in to his second knuckle, holding still. When he glanced up, Joe was panting.

“Dammit, you’re good.”

“Thanks.”

Byron reached for Joe’s hand, giving it a squeeze. He repositioned so he could kiss him, slipping his tongue into the kiss quite quickly. Joe held the back of his neck, playing with the curls there as they kissed. He felt Byron’s finger rocking in and out steadily, going faster the more he relaxed. At one point Joe leaned back from the kiss and moaned a little louder than he had for most of the night, Byron smiling at him.

“I’m going for two now.”

“Go for it.”

So Byron did. He slid the finger in all the way beside the first one, watching Joe’s face for a reaction. He seemed calm the entire time, and as Byron began to move his fingers in complete sync Joe began to jerk him off slowly, rubbing his thumb over the head of Byron’s length before running it all the way down to the base, bringing his hand back up to repeat the process. Byron shifted, pecking Joe’s lips a couple more times.

“Are you ready for the third?”

“Mm, I’m okay.”

“Let’s readjust a little, it’ll feel better.”

Joe didn’t complain as he felt Byron grasp his knees, lifting his legs up and over his shoulders. Byron’s fingers were now on a whole different angle, and Joe couldn’t deny that Byron was right when he said that it would feel better; he could nearly orgasm just from that small movement, just by the tiny shift in Byron’s fingers when he got a cramp. The third finger was entered, and Joe hissed so Byron froze immediately. Joe rubbed his arm, smiling with tension clear in his eyes.

“Please just don’t stop; I want this,” he spoke, Byron raising an eyebrow.

“So do I, but if you’re in pain-“

“-I’ve done this before, By. You just need to keep going.”

So Byron inched in the finger until he could feel the prostate gland nearby- he could almost feel Joe’s chest heaving through him. Byron shifted, Joe’s legs wrapping around his shoulder to keep them steady. As Byron prepped, Joe watched in fascination as his sweat-soaked locks stuck to his forehead, his entire body tense but also swaying to the beat his fingers were moving at, as though Byron had some kind of internal iPod in his head that just played songs all the time. Elevator music, but better.

 

When Joe was certain he was ready, Byron went to lube up when Joe grabbed his hand.

“Condom,” he spoke hoarsely, voice melting away from all the moaning and whining. Byron looked at him questioningly, but Joe just pointed at his suitcase.

“In- in there, in the top part. My house keys are in there too.”

“Ooh, should I take them as well?” Byron asked as he turned away, earning a pillow to the back of his head. He laughed, going over to the suitcase and opening the smallest compartment on the top of the case. He searched through useless junk for a moment, before pulling out a packet of condoms. He grinned, holding them up to Joe who sent him the thumbs up gesture.

 

Now with the condom on and lube slicked around him, Byron also applied what was left over around Joe’s entrance to try and make the process a little less painful for Joe. Joe watched him, holding Byron’s hand as Byron kneeled on the bed to get a decent angle.

“Ready?”

Joe nodded.

Byron took a grip of himself, getting into position. He accepted the kiss Joe offered, before lightly pressing in. Joe sucked in a breath, but he wasn’t in too much pain so Byron took it slow as he continued to push in further until he was about halfway. Byron’s eyes locked with Joe’s and he realised they were similar in colour- both tones of blue, the only difference being that Joe’s had more of a green tinge and Byron’s were smoky blue-grey that only darkened the more turned on he was. Joe studied his face as he began to give gentle thrusts, his own hips rocking with the motion.

“More, more Byron,” Joe whimpered out between moans, and Byron climbed over him to hover on his elbows, giving deeper thrusts. His head dipped down, and Joe began to lightly tug on his bottom lip with his teeth, Byron turning it into longer, more drawn out kisses. He thrusted a little faster, earning higher pitched moans from Joe.

“Yeah, there,” he told Byron when he lightly touched his prostate. Byron repositioned himself again to thrust at only that angle, going deeper and harder until Joe threw his head back from their kissing, groaning through his clenched teeth. His grip on Byron’s arms tightened, and Byron sped up more than he thought he could so Joe could chase his orgasm. They rocked together, chasing them together while the making out turned slightly disgusting.

 

Finally, Joe grasped on to Byron’s shoulders and buried his head into his neck, feeling his orgasm shudder through his body and spill on to his stomach. Byron pulled out and ripped off the condom, Joe’s hand knocking his own off his length.

“Let me.”

It only really took a couple of strokes, before Byron threw his head back and spilled over Joe’s hand, the pair collapsing on to the bed. Byron sleepily pulled the blankets over them, Joe snuggling into his chest. They were butt (excuse the pun) naked, but neither cared nor thought to clean up before Josh and Caspar woke up the next morning. Joe was the first one to fall asleep, his head positioned over Byron’s heart to hear it beat. Byron had an arm across Joe’s back, the other playing with his fingers. Once Joe was out, Byron could feel himself going too.

 

The next morning, the pair got dressed without saying a word to each other, heading into the kitchen where Josh and Caspar were making breakfast. They looked up, both surprised.

“Hey guys, did you hear the room creaking last night? I’m calling Shane Dawson; this place is fucking haunted,” Caspar spoke, Josh nodding. Joe turned to Byron, who had a glint in his eye. They exchanged small smiles, before Byron nodded.

“Ya bruh, I heard it this morning when Joe let me in.”

“What time did you come in, we didn’t even hear you,” Josh asked, sorting out the eggs for Caspar. Byron hummed, glancing at his phone.

“Joe texted me around 7:30-ish because he wanted to hang out, and I suggested we go for a run so… we did.”

Caspar chuckled.

“Sorry, just the thought of either of you wanting to go for a jog is hilarious.”

“I’ll have you know I’m quite active!” Joe protested, Byron flicking his back from behind. Joe winced, and Josh frowned.

“You’re in pain, Joseph?”

“Yeah, I- ever since the plane ride my uh… my back’s been aching.”

“And you… you still went for a run with Byron this morning in the cold air?”

Caspar seemed confused, but Joe nodded. Keep the story up.

“Yeah, it wasn’t feeling too bad and I felt like some exercise.”

“… riiiiiigghhhhttttt…”

The conversation was dropped, and Joe turned to Byron again, who smiled and sent a subtle wink.

 

God, Joe was whipped already.

 

Making up an excuse that Joe’s back was hurting again; he went back to his room while Josh and Caspar went out to investigate. Joe had assumed Byron was going home and had stripped down in his ensuite, ready to shower. Once the water was hot he got in, reaching for the shampoo as his hair dampened. All this time he was thinking of a few hours prior, when Byron had made him orgasm without any issues- he hadn’t had a good one in so long.

There was a knock at the ensuite door.

“Joe?”

Just when Joe was thinking about him, Byron appeared. Did he have some kind of radar?

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Joe put the shampoo down, looking up as the door to the ensuite slid open. There stood Byron, in just a pair of boxers. He sent Joe a bashful smile.

“Hey.”

“C’mere.”

Joe pulled him into the stall, pressing their lips together. Byron reacted immediately, taking over the kiss as his hands went to Joe’s waist. Joe held on to Byron’s hair, his fingers tangling in the curls that seemed bleached. They kissed for a little longer, Joe taking note that Byron’s hands were travelling south.

“Yes, please,” he whispered, letting a whine squeak from his lips. Byron smirked into their kiss, and Joe felt his feet leave the ground. He rested against Byron’s hip bones while Byron backed him into the shower wall. Joe kept the kiss going while Byron got his fingers wet, lifting one of Joe’s legs slightly higher than the other to get a better angle. Joe moaned louder, hands shifting to grasp at Byron’s shoulders. He knew he could leave marks, but he didn’t care in that very moment. It seemed Byron didn’t either, as he moved to suck and bite at Joe’s neck hard enough to leave a decent hickey. Whilst marking Joe’s neck, he began to tease his entrance, slipping his finger in and out while Joe shuddered. Byron focused on his neck while Joe’s foot adjusted to lower Byron’s now soaked boxers to the shower floor. Byron kicked them away, slipping his first finger into Joe. He realised Joe was still a little loose from the night before and checked on his face before slowly entering his second finger too. Joe made a low groaning noise, burying his head into Byron’s neck as his breathing sped up.

“Jesus that’s so good,” he moaned, and Byron smiled.

“Feeling okay?”

“Mm, yeah it’s comfortable. Just- please just fucking move.”

Byron did as told, speeding his fingers up while Joe moaned and rocked on them, biting into Byron’s shoulder. The water was still hot, so it was comfortable in the shower for at least a little longer. Byron slid in a third finger, grazing Joe’s prostate a couple of times. The two went back to kissing, Joe breathing through his nose while Byron inhaled his scent- god, Joe smelled amazing even without cologne. Maybe that was just his body speaking.

“Okay, okay I’m ready,” Joe whined, and Byron stopped. He kissed Joe once more, before using some of his precome to lube himself up. He looked Joe in the eyes, giving himself a few pumps.

“Do you want me to find a condom again?”

“No, just- I’m clean, are you?”

“Far as I know.”

With the consent given, Byron positioned himself and slowly entered Joe, until Joe was moaning like crazy.

“Faster,” he whispered, and Byron picked up the speed. His movements became rapid, Joe only encouraging him by moaning and burying his head into his shoulder. It was only really a few minutes later when Joe came all over the both of them, Byron’s head tucking into Joe’s shoulder as he chased his own orgasm. Joe didn’t realise he could feel when Byron released inside him, but once it hit him he moaned loudly, his head tossing back.

Byron slowly pulled out, letting Joe stand on his own. His legs were unsteady, so Byron lifted him up again.

“How about I help you dry off and then we can watch a movie on your bed?” He asked, Joe smiling.

“Sounds good.”

 

“Did you get laid while we were gone?”

Josh’s voice rang through the lounge room, Joe blushing as he helped Caspar make the salad for dinner. Josh wasn’t letting go of this though, and he sat at the island bench in front of the other two.

“C’mon Joe, you can tell me! I thought Byron was here all afternoon.”

“Oh no, he went home- um, he started puking like really bad so I drove him, then I was looking on Tinder and I met a girl.”

Caspar scrunched his nose.

“Gross. Both the barfing and the girl thing. I don’t know which one is more disgusting to be honest.”

“Not important. Have you called to check on him since?”

“Yeah, actually. He said it just happens sometimes.”

“I can’t believe you had sex with someone while there’s a chance you could have what Byron had!”

“Byron wasn’t contagious,” Joe spoke casually, Josh and Caspar glancing at each other. They were so confused.

“What-“

“-he was just a little _lovesick_.”

Caspar and Josh made gagging noises, while Joe just smirked to himself. For now, he’d keep this one private.

 

 


End file.
